halohammerfandomcom-20200213-history
UNSC Vehicles
1.The Warthog is most famous and used vehicles of the UNSC armory.Loved by all for it's flexibility and crazy driving, this vehicle has come with several versions such is the classic Warthog H3 equped with a heavy mashine gun.The Gauss Warthog same to the H3 but instead of a mashine gun, it is equiped with a light anti-vehicle gauss cannon and the Troop Transport Warthog, which is designed for carring marines fast to the battlefield.Although it doesn't have any weapons on it, still, the driving is going to rock your world.There are also some rare varriants such as the Rocket warthog,the Missile warthog and the Drone warthog. 2. The Mongoose is a motorcycle designed for scouting.It can carry two men, a driver and an other one in the back sit, and the only fire power it has, is from the passenger in the back. 3.The Wolverine is an anti-air vehicle, able to go to the roughest terrain and take down every Covenant air craft even a battlcruiser. 4.The UNSC Cobra is an armored vehicle that can go to any terrain and it can rip apart every Covenant vehicle.Besides that,this vehicle has a secret ability.It can be transformed into an artilery piece.It also has shield. 5.The Scorpion M808 Main battle tank is the battle tank used by the UNSC.There have been many deferent versions deppending on the need.It was designed for anti-vehicle perpuse but it approved very effective against infantry. 6.The Grizzly is a heavy armored scorpion based tank.deadly against ground forces and enemy tanks.It is equiped with to cannons and two mashine guns. 7.The Elephant is a huge mobile assult,support and recovery platform.It can carry three Mongooses and two Warthogs.It has two mashine gun turrets but the true fire power comes from the units it transports. 8.Cyclops is powered armor exoskeleton designed for heavy lifting,but when the war with the Covenant, broke up it was used for demolishing enemy fortifications and terring enemy vehicle apart. 9.UNSC Sparrowhak is a fast and maneuverable aircraft,like modern helicopters,for close air support and air escort. 10.Shortsword is bomber aircraft primarily for short-range, heavy payload bombing runs against enemy ground targets, 11.The Longsword is the primary UNSC single ship, and a mainstay starfighter 12. Horent is a United Nations Space Command atmospheric assault vehicle. It is also capable of carrying up to four passengers in lateral jump-seats, that are highly exposed. 13.The Vulture is a heavy gunship It is slower than other UNSC aircraft, such as the Hornet or the Hawk, but is armed with a number of devastating missile artillery pods for engaging enemy ground and air units, able to fire off huge barrages of missiles, as well as a pair of humm-mounted autocannons.A slow unit which can take massive amounts of damage before destruction, the Vulture is the largest ground-based aircraft fielded by the UNSC . It is able to fight against both air and ground units due to its weapon configuration 14. The Pelican, is an extremely versatile craft used by the United Nations Space Command , mainly for the pickup and transportation of personnel, vehicles and equipment, although it can also be used as a powerful support gunship. 15.The Frigates are the common spaceship you can find in the Halo games but it's one of the small ships in the UNSC arsenal.With heavy cannons,missiles and manuverability,it is still a dangerous foe. 16.The Marathon-class Cruiser is a classification of UNSC Navy warships. At 1,200 meters, they are one of the largest and most powerful warships ever utilized by humanity.Their numbers are limited, and they are usually commanded by the highest ranking officers. 17.The Halcyon-class Cruiser was a United Nations Space Command cruiser starship classificationTheir service lives were short due to a unique hull design that was costly both to construct and to maintain, lack of speed and poor armament, and concerns about their tactical viability.